Distributed communication networks include a wide range of systems, from private intranets to the unsecured Internet. In any communication network, electronic content flows from one point in the network to another. Electronic content, in this context, may include electronic documents, executable files, data files, etc. In some communication networks, access to the electronic content may be restricted and/or limited to particular users and/or clients. Several methods exist to verify the identity of a user attempting to gain access to electronic content, such as username and password combinations, public/private key combinations, and/or biometrics. In some networks, a central server may employ such methods before distributing electronic content to a requesting user and/or client.
No matter how robust the verification scheme, however, once the electronic content has passed to the user, the central server may not have control over further dissemination. As more and more electronic content is stored remotely and access to that data through various services becomes increasingly important, it will become correspondingly important to protect access to the content. Methods and systems for checking, authorizing, tracking, and/or tracing content transfer after it leaves the server may prove increasingly valuable.